WWE Hunger Games
by Angel Leon Rose
Summary: Rated M later on, The WWE gets sent into the world of the Hunger Games with a few twists diffrent from the book and film, OC Alexis Rose
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to a cold bed my sister is gone, I sighed knowing where she would have gone, our mothers room. Our mother died a few months after giving birth to Ruby 12 years ago, I slowly sat up and combed my fingers of my left hand through my long blond hair while using the right to rub the sleep from my blue eyes. As I went to get up I saw my sisters rabid cat which I have a tendency to call the (devil cat) but Ruby calls her "Sapphire".

Stepping over the rabid cat trying to make sure she didn't claw me in the heel, I grabbed my hunters jacket that my dad had before the hunger games he was in, The hunger games are held every year since the rebellion that district 13 started but now they are gone the capitol wiped them out to show they are more powerful than the rest of us so now to show off their power they hold these games every year 24 people are chosen 12 girls and 12 boys from the ages 12 to 20. since dad won we get a lot more food than the rest of our district but I still go hunting to give the rest of the district food in return they give me cotton, materials and other things for me and my sister.

I rarely see my father now as he's always busy with the reaping which is today as the capitol say (May the odds be ever in your favour) I grab some food and head outside we now live in the victors village a place for previous winners to live with their families but we are only aloud one house we're the only ones here no one has won from district 12 since dad won it before me and ruby were born, it's hard for dad because he knows mine or ruby's name can be called and he would be by our side in the capitol till our deaths I sometimes wonder if that's why I sort of hate him but I quickly dismiss the though and head towards the fence that surrounds our district it's to keep the forest out of the village and us of the forest. Most of the time the chain link fence is powered with electric but now not so often. I walked back over to our old house near there the fence has a hole in it.

I walked over to the fence and stood still listening for the slight buzzing to tell if the electric is on but when it stays silent I know it's off, it's around 5 in the morning the miners would be going down into the mines now my father once told us that he worked in the mines before he won the games. I moved quietly through the forest being careful not to scare any animals I grab my dads old bow and arrows from a old willow tree a few minutes walk from the forest line. Once I had my bow and arrows within my possession I make my way to a clearing I know of half way into the forest and wait.

(morning sunshine, clouds of grey, marks a new dawn of the day) I hum then I hear a soft rustle knowing who it is I hide up the tree I was leaning against hiding my presence I saw him tall black hair Punk a good friends of mine as he sat down I noticed his expression "awww what's wrong Punky?".

Punk looked up at a tall slim women with blond hair and blue eyes "Alexis good to see you" Alexis jumped down from the tree and sat in front of Punk there was just enough space for the two to sit comfortably "Ruby left out some bread and cheese" Punk smiled at Alexis and replied "yeah I got some berries and water" Alexis nodded and the two equally separated their goods and eat Alexis listened to Punk rant about the reaping and the capitol "it's stupid Lexi I mean they all look ridiculous with their gold skin and fake stuff" I giggle this is why I like Punk he is such a good friend at the end of our meal we both say "May the odds be ever in you favour" like how president Vince of the capitol says.

We catch a few squirrels and birds on the way back to the village and quickly go to the Hob our districts sort of black market before going to the reaping everyone has to go once we get their I find Ruby and my father. I take Ruby away from my dad as he heads towards the justice building and the stage me and Ruby go and put our names in reaping mine has been entered 7 times and Ruby's once I quickly tell her "your names been in once Ruby you won't be picked I promise I won't let it happen".

The reaping begins and a young women in a black dress and golden hair "welcome to the 74th annual hunger games" a video plays on the big screen showing the downfall of district 13 and the beginning of the dark days and the hunger games. Once the women Stephanie has done talking she goes over to the glass bowl that holds mine and Ruby's name in it. I watched as Stephanie pulled a name out and walked over to the microphone and opened the slip of paper "Ruby Rose" time froze as I heard Ruby's name being called out.

Please review and I'll update as soon as I can

Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

The reaping begins and a young women in a black dress and golden hair "welcome to the 74th annual hunger games" a video plays on the big screen showing the downfall of district 13 and the beginning of the dark days and the hunger games. Once the women Stephanie has done talking she goes over to the glass bowl that holds mine and Ruby's name in it. I watched as Stephanie pulled a name out and walked over to the microphone and opened the slip of paper "Ruby Rose" time froze as I heard Ruby's name being called out.

Ruby stepped out of line and went to walk towards the stage my breath caught in my throat as I ran after her "RUBY, RUBY" everyone's eyes where on me as three guards held me back "I VOLUNTEER, I volunteer as tribute" the guards moved as Ruby ran towards me "it's okay your safe I promise Ruby once this is over go find Punk he will look after you" the guards pulled Ruby off of me as I walked towards the stage I quickly glanced at my father as I walked up the steps and onto the stage.

Stephanie pulled me over to the microphone "well sweetheart what's your name?" I take a deep breath "Alexis Rose" Stephanie smiled and went to get the male tributes name once she had it she read it the name sounds familiar some how

read and review

take a guess at who is going to the capitol with Alexis

please can I have at least two reviews and I'll update

Thanks :)


	3. Chapter 3

"well sweetheart what's your name?" I take a deep breath "Alexis Rose" Stephanie smiled and went to get the male tributes name once she had it she read it the name sounds familiar some how.

It was then it hit me the time my father was in the hunger games and myself and Ruby where struggling to survive I tried to sell some old clothes at the Hob but no one would buy anything as I started to walk home the sky's opened up into a torrent of rain, I passed the bakery I could smell the bread baking and my mouth watered at the smell if only I could get some for me and Ruby we could at least survive for a few days at most a week if we ration it.

A tall a women with brown hair walked past the back door of the bakery and saw me "get away you little urchin" I walked away but collapsed by a near by tree a few minutes later I could hear the same women shouting at someone, then a tall muscular boy walked out of the back door burnt bread in his hands he through some at the pig pen.

Then quickly looking between me and the back door he threw some at me it was slightly blacked but it was good enough to eat I quickly grabbed it and looked up at the boy "Randy get in here" (Randy that's his name).

Stephanie called out the male tribute "Randy Orton". My heart stopped as people made way for Randy to walk towards the stage as we shook each others hands everyone in our district placed their hands to their lips and kissed us goodbye I was so stunned I nearly cried but we were whisked away from the camera's and our district by some guards and taken into the justice building.

I waited in my assigned room after a while the door opened and Ruby ran inside "Alexis please don't go please" I grabbed Ruby and hugged her "stay with Punk and his family he will keep you safe I promise please what ever happens inside that arena don't hate our father please Ruby promise me" Ruby nodded and handed me a golden pin "i promise Alexis in return keep this with you" I stared down at the golden pin it held a bird in the centre of the golden ring a mocking-jay I think

I held Ruby close and kissed her blond hair "Ruby please stay safe" then a guard took her away a few minutes later Punk walked in , I ran over and hugged him "Please, please don't let her starve please Punk, please promise me" Punk held me close "I promise Alexis , I Promise you I won't let her starve" I looked into Punks eyes and nodded.

After a few minutes of holding each other a guard came into get Punk, once he was gone I was on my own and panic set in (my father will see me to my death) I cried for the last time I hoped, I wasn't expecting anyone else but when the door opened and a elderly man walked in I was surprised "I know you may have not been expecting anyone else my name is Bob Orton I'm Randy's father" I nodded as he handed me some bread "I wish you well Alexis Rose"


End file.
